Misunderstanding
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Lucy was about to confessed but then a platinum-haired boy caught her eyes. She was shocked. Is it Lisanna's child? Will their dense attitude would change because of this? Physical appearance is really teasing,ne? *one-shot* R&R Nalu!


**Misunderstanding**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Hey! I just want to inform you all that this story is different from any Time Space Future or whatsoever..

So please read first before judging..

Hi Minna~ Another NaLu ^-^

Want more nyaa?

* * *

**Parings: **Natsu and Lucy

**Ratings: K+**

**Status:** Complete/One-shot

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: **Lucy was about to confessed but then a platinum-haired boy caught her eyes. She was shocked. Is it Lisanna's child? Will their dense attitude would change because of this? Physical appearance is really teasing,ne? *one-shot* R&R Nalu!

* * *

Lucy and Natsu had just finished their job. Lucy was very happy. She can already confess her feelings to Natsu. You see, they are now planning to go back at the guild. And yes, they are only both of them. No Happy, Erza and Gray. Happy is going with Wendy and Charle on a mission while Erza and Gray are tired.

_~flashback~_

_Lucy was drinking her vanilla milkshake when suddenly,  
_

_"Luce, let's go on a job!" Natsu shouted, walking towards her._

_"Eh? We've just finished a job, Natsu!" Lucy said, stomping, irritated at Natsu._

_"But Luce..We're partners right?"Natsu asked, doing his puppy-dog eyes._

_"That won't do, Dragneel." Lucy said nonchalantly and was about to shout at the one who elbowed her when she realized it was just Levy._

_"Oh Levy..I'm sorry." Lucy apologized in a sheepish grin, clearly forgetting Natsu for being there._

_"Oh! Lu-chan, this is your chance." Levy whispered, giggling._

_"What do you mean, Levy-chan?" Lucy whispered back, blushing like crazy._

_"Oh Lu-chan..acting innocent again." Levy teased Lucy, glancing at Natsu who was busy watching them in curiosity._

_"Levy-chan is right. This is my opportunity." Lucy thought, determined._

_"Okay, let's go Luce!" Natsu interrupted them by pumping his fist in the air._

_"Well okay.." Lucy give up and sighed as she was dragged outside by an excited Natsu._

_"Take care!" the guild members snickered, fully aware of their feelings._

_~flashback end~_

They passed on the meadow and Lucy can't help but think that this is the perfect time. She sighed. She needed to gather her courage. She looked at Natsu and smiled. He was quiet today too. He was kicking stones along their way as he was deep in thought. She need to do it. She sighed for the nth time as she placed her hand on her heart.

"N-Natsu." Lucy stuttered, her cheeks tinted in pink.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I need to tell you something." Lucy straightforwardly said, her pink cheeks slowly diminishing.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, confused by the sudden seriousness.

"Uhmmm..I l-" Lucy was about to finished her sentence when a glimpse of white had caught her eye in the distance.

She peeked at it causing Natsu to look at it too. Lucy can't believe what her eyes are seeing now. There it stood a boy maybe around 7 years old. He have platinum spiky hair that points in each direction. He also have onyx eyes like Natsu and what shocked her the most is that he really looks like Lisanna.

Natsu, on the other hand, was confused. He didn't understand why Lucy is in a verge of tears in seeing the boy.

"Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked her in a concerned tone.

".." Lucy was hurt. She stared at Natsu, observing him like he was like a ghost.

_"It looks like Lisanna. Is it their child? Urgghhh..you're imagining things Lucy. Calm down. It is impossible right? Right?" Lucy thought, trying to convince herself._

"Uhhmmm..yeah..let's asks the kid. Maybe he was lost." Lucy reasoned out.

Natsu only nodded and scratched his head as he followed her lead. Well being the dense Natsu he is, he haven't realize it yet. He kept on following her and that was then he noticed her taking shaky breaths.

"Are you sure you're okay, Luce?" Natsu asked in which Lucy smiled sincerely.

"Yeah..maybe I'm tired..Yeah that must be it." Lucy explained, unsure.

"Okay? by the way Luce, what are you planning to tell me earlier?" Natsu asked in which Lucy blushed.

"Oh! here he is!" Lucy shouted, finding some distraction.

The boy noticed them and was agaped. They look familiar. He thought for the possible people and then he noticed their fairy tail marks that caused him to jumped in glee earning a confused gaze by the two mages.

"Are you fairy tail mages?" the boy asked with shining eyes.

"Uhmmm..yeah." Natsu scratched his head offering a sheepish grin.

"Yes, finally!" the boy shouted, pumping his fist.

"Uhmmm..what is your name, kiddo." Natsu asked, patting him in the head.

"Astrum Rector!" Astrum shouted in pride.

Before Natsu and Lucy could asked another question, Astrum decided to add more.

"I'm from the future! and I'm searching for someone in fairy tail." Astrum grinned gleefully.

"Okay let's go!" Lucy shouted smiling but she can't help but feel sad and hurt.

"Yosh! Oh? I forgot about your name nii-san and nee-san!" Astrum cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Lucy and this is Natsu!" Lucy introduced themselves in a respectful manner.

"Okay, Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii~" Astrum said in a grin, holding both of their hands which caused them to blush.

They looked like a family. With Lucy as the mother on the right side while Natsu as the farher on the left and lastly, Astrum, in the middle.

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu shouted, kicking the guild's doors.

"Oh welcome back, Natsu and Lucy!" the guild shouted and that was then they realized that there is someone with them. They peeked at Lucy and Natsu's back and the girls nearly fainted with the extreme cuteness while the boys, smiled of how manly he looks.

"Hey introduce yourself please." Levy said, smiling at Astrum.

"Hey! I'm Astrum Rector!" Astrum shouted, grinning causing Levy to cocked an eyebrow as she began thinking.

"And he's from the future!" Natsu shouted which caused the others to be dumbfounded.

They looked at Natsu and then Lucy and then Lisanna then back again until Lisanna was irratated by their stare.

"What the heck guys?! Its not what you think." Lisanna explained.

How can Astrum be their kid? She doesn't even love Natsu liked that. She only loved him like a brother and hey! She was fully aware of Natsu's feelings towards Lucy so its impossible right.

"I think you're being paranoid and overreacting guys." Lisanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Stop the mess at once!" a big voice came causing all the people to looked at the voice.

"Jii-chan! this is all messed up!" Natsu shouted, frustated, understanding what the others are thinking.

"Okay..let's settle this." Master Makarov said, serious.

"Tell me something I don't know, child." Master Makarov asked Astrum.

"I'm Astrum Vector Dragneel-" he was interrupted by the guild who was shocked with Lucy sobbing silently.

Natsu frowned and glared at the others. He went to Lucy's side and embraced her.

"Luce, don't cry. Please Luce. I don't want to see you like this." Natsu said, comforting Lucy which caused Lucy to cry more.

_"Be strong Lucy. You're not weak." she thought, clenching her fists._

Before Astrum can continue, a blinding light sorrounded them and two person appeared. One blonde man and one white-haired woman.

"Uhmmm..sorry for the interruption but we are here because of my son." the blonde man said, glaring at Astrum who gulped.

"Uhmm..Papa, I didn't mean it. My magic was teleportation and I was curius by it." Astrum explained but was stopped by her mother.

"Now look! you caused trouble!" the white haired woman said hysterically.

"Uhmm..you may introduce yourselves, child." Master Makarov coughed fakely indicating for them to stop their family matters.

"I'm David Igneel Dragneel and this is my wife Linaku Dragneel and that boy there is my son." he introduced themselves.

"Eh?! so it's not Lisanna's?" the guild members shouted as they sighed in relief.

"Cheer up, Lu-chan! David Igneel is your's and Natsu's son while Linaku is Lisanna and-" "Bixlow's daughter, yes." Linaku interrupted them.

"So Astrum is Natsu, Lucy, Bixlow and Lisanna's grandchildren?" Macao asked, scratching his head in confusion which caused the others to sweatdropped.

"Of course, Dad!" Romeo shouted, irritated by his father's stupidity while the guild members laughed.

Lisanna blushed like crazy while Bixlow was shocked and blushed as well. Lucy, on the other hand, can't believe that it was all a big understanding whereas Natsu only smiled and hugged Lucy tighter.

"See, Luce. You were crying for nothing." Natsu whispered in her ear, huskily as she blushed in crimson.

"Shut u-" "Hmmmm.." she was cut off by Natsu's lips that was crashed into hers as she moaned causing the guild members to blushed while Mirajane fainted about babies.

* * *

done~ how was it?

want more?

please review.. :)


End file.
